


Come Together

by sobrietyfrogs



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Knifeplay, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobrietyfrogs/pseuds/sobrietyfrogs
Summary: A commission featuring Jack Krauser + an original character. Alexis Graham is on the case to find her sister Ashley when she crosses paths with someone she once knew.
Relationships: Jack Krauser & Original Character(s), Jack Krauser/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The hollow click of Alexis’ heels on the metal walkway did nothing to comfort her among the stuffy, tangible silence that surrounded her. The search for her sister seemed to be nothing but a long ride of ups, downs, and misguided hope. The reunions were short-lived as something kept changing the direction of their path and once again Ashley had disappeared in a small horde of Ganados. Her grip tightened on the combat knife and her eyes scanned her surroundings. It was far too quiet.

Times like these reminded her of too many things she would rather not think about while so involved in such a personal mission. Particularly, the loss of Jack Krauser. The explanations provided had never made any kind of sense, especially not when considering his dedication to his work. Alexis knew that he was more than capable of surviving a crash, no matter how devastating the damage. Something situated in the depths of Krauser’s soul kept him moving and kept him working day in and day out, hardly a break save for their liaisons between investigations. She had fallen deeply in love with her and, from what she could tell, he had been equally enthralled with her. Though he was a soldier and she was a detective, the world events around them found them on the same job sites. She had seen time and time again just what the man was capable of and how much he could withstand. 

There was just no way that he had passed. He had to be out there somewhere. She missed him dearly and though she prioritized the rescue of her sister, he was the very next thing at the top of the list. She had done her own investigating on the subject, wholly unsatisfied with their answers to her many questions. Most importantly the question of where his body, no matter how ‘mangled’ it may have been, was located. She felt she had the right to see it had the tale been true. Her personal matters had gone on pause the moment her current mission had taken her out into the odd parts of Europe. Her sister had to make it home. 

She headed further out into an open area that was, like the rest of the it, empty. However, she was not alone. She perked up at the faint sound of movement. All of her training had honed her senses and she was sometimes hyper aware of everything that went on around her. She swung around, knife at the ready as she braced herself but once again was met with emptiness behind her. That is, until the creak of a pipe sounded from above. She hopped back as someone landed in front of her, standing and revealing himself to be--

“Jack?”

“Alexis.” 

His gruff voice hit her ear in a way that she had never been able to describe before. She did not move from her position, but took in the sight of him. Life had a funny way of slapping her in the face with things like this, but never did she expect to receive an answer to her thoughts so quickly. Krauser’s tactical blade twirled between his fingers as he smirked at her. She wanted to approach him, embrace him, but something about his very aura felt wrong to her. He was almost an entirely different man than the one she had come to know. 

“You’re--”

“Alive. I died in the crash two years ago, is that what they told you?” 

“What are you doing here?.. Do you know what’s happened to my sister?” 

A chuckle, almost as if Krauser were amused. He had slowly paced a trail in front of her but swiped his blade in her direction when he had come closer, narrowly missing her as she dodged him and their knives clashed, scraping one another before he maneuvered around her to take another swing. She was quicker on her feet than when they had last met. She kept up with him, toe-to-toe matching his every move. A pause as they stopped in front of one another and Alexis looked into his eyes. She pushed her glasses a bit further up the bridge of her nose. 

“What do you want? Where’s Ashley?” 

“ _ Las Plagas. _ I need the  _ sample, _ Alexis. The one Saddler developed. Your sister was my way in.” 

“You’re the one who kidnapped her?!” 

“Now you’re getting it.” 

They sparred on, swinging, ducking, twisting all around that same space. Alexis was on autopilot, attempting to process her feelings about his confession. That left her with even more questions than when he had been assumed dead. She had slipped up, losing herself in her thoughts, and allowed Krauser to get the upper hand. After a slash to his chest, he lunged forward, looping his arm with hers and swinging himself behind her. Before she could turn to face him his boot was against the middle of her back, a push with it sending her flying across the grate. She slid back and her knife clattered across the floor, far out of reach. Krauser approached slowly, thoughtful in his movements though the way he held his knife suggested he was still ready to pounce at any moment. 

“Why?”

“To get closer to Saddler.. Closer to obtaining the sample. I needed him to trust me.”

“You got her involved for that?” 

He was standing over her now, she lunged forward in an attempt to at least knock his blade from his hand. If she could get them on an even playing ground she may have a chance at getting a better explanation. This was all for naught and she knew it when his opposite hand caught her by the throat; he kneeled as he slammed her back down against the grate. She struggled a bit but was no match for the pure strength he exhibited. He was stronger, she could feel it. Her hands gripped helplessly at his one and he straddled her, looking into her eyes. Her own were searching his for some semblance of who she had once known. 

“Where have you been?”

“So many questions.”

“You left without a trace. They told me you died. Now you’re here, alive and involved with my sister’s disappearance. I deserve some kind of explanation.” 

Her words struck a chord with him, a flit of emotion passing through his gaze. It was lost again in the determinate, almost evil aura of it.

“I missed you,” he confessed, still angry and still keeping her in place, the knife glinting even in the dull lighting of the facility. “But after what happened in South America, I couldn’t use my arm anymore. They decommissioned me from my life’s work and I knew I had to do something. I saw what that virus did to Hilda. I knew it could do the same for me. I could go back to work and I could become even stronger… More efficient than before. I’d rather be a freak than be a shut-in.” 

As he spoke, he had idly begun tracing the blunt side of his blade along Alexis’ arm. 

“You’re after the virus to administer it to  _ yourself? _ ” 

“That’s right. As you can see, the first dose of the Dominant Plaga has returned me to peak physical form… And given me even more power than I could ever imagine.” 

Another change in his expression indicated some kind of realization, but he would never divulge those details. Alexis had nothing but guess work to do when it came to his thoughts. His many years as a mercenary had driven him into the dark when it came to expressing his emotions and explaining anything that crossed his mind. Especially now that the Plaga was coursing through him, that all would be lost and forgotten behind the surge of power he was feeling. He leaned down closer, eyes scanning the details of her face. She laid in wait, knowing there would be hardly any point in trying to break free of his grasp. If she was going to be honest with herself, it also did not feel too bad to be back in his arms, in a sense. 

“...You missed me, though?”

“I did. I wondered if I’d see you again.. And what you’d think of me.” 

“I looked for you. I never  _ stopped  _ looking for you.” 

He scoffed. “Dangerous task, working one something like that with no clues. Wish you would’ve taken some caution and moved on. I was never fit to exist in regular society, surely couldn’t give you any kinda white picket fence life.” She stared back up at him. 

“Is that why you never left me any kind of note? You thought you were doing me a favor?” 

“Yes. I knew I was. You can’t rationalize it any which way.” 

“I thought we’d become close enough that you would have told me at least something instead of faking your death.” 

His hand inched up, gripping her by the jaw and angling her so that they were eye to eye. 

“It isn’t a matter of closeness.”

“What is it then?” 


	2. Chapter 2

Alexis had always been rational. It was why she was so highly regarded at the station and why she was even trusted with this task in the first place. Normally, with the case involving a family member, it was rare that the chief would have even let her near it. The file would have been kept at arm’s reach and her coworkers would have been advised to keep all detail out of earshot. It was that rational personality that kept her alive and kept her calm at times like this. However, she lost herself in the familiar scent of her lover. While something about him had changed, the feeling of him against her seemed to have never changed. Her back arched a little as she adjusted herself. 

“I wanted you to be far away from me. I’m pursuing inhuman levels of power. You would never understand that need. And you would have been in danger if something went wrong with the Plaga.” 

“I can’t say that you’re wrong, but I still wish you would have told me…” 

“Well… I didn’t.” 

Krauser seemed to bring her closer, his grip sure to leave a bruise if he held her much longer. “I don’t regret my decision. But I regret not finding you sooner.” He pulled her in and closed the gap between them with a kiss, something she had only been half expecting. She returned it, the rough feeling of his lips and newly scarred face outshined by the pure joy she experienced locking lips with him again. “Have you had anyone else?” The words spilled from him as he broke their kiss. “Did you wait for me?” 

“Two years is a long time, Jack.” 

“Bullshit.” 

She attempted to move again but this time he pinned her back down, his knife automatically trained against her throat. “Don’t move.” His voice had lost its sorrowful tones, instead the command came as a bark. “Nothing unless I say.” She went lax, nodding stiffly with his hand still cupped beneath her jaw. She felt the blunt end of his blade against her again as he slid it slowly down her neck and to her chest. Her jacket had been lost sometime ago, she had been stripped of it during a run in with the Ganados. Cold air engulfed her and she gasped after Krauser’s knife was swiftly flipped and used to slice her shirt cleanly off of her. Only he could have done something like it with such precision. 

Roughly, though, he slit the rest of the fabric and she laid there beneath him, exposed. He had half a mind to cut her bra, she could nearly see the idea come across his mind, but he refrained, instead letting her face go and leaning back. “Sit up.” She listened. “Unhook it.” She obliged, bra falling into her lap when she slid the straps off. He looked her up and down and paid particular attention to her nipples, hardening in the coolness of the room around them. She would have raised her arms to cover herself under normal circumstances but under his command something told her that moving would not have been the best idea. 

“Stay still.” Came his next order. With his knife then between his teeth, he unfastened her pants, belt and all to slide them down her legs. He tossed them to the side when they were off and her knees instinctively were drawn toward her. Krauser moved to sit between them instead and with both his hands free spread them apart. He spoke through the knife, though his words rang clear. “You’re mine. I’ll kill anyone else who thinks of you any different.” His voice was even deeper than before, gruff and nearly a growl. There was no exaggeration to his threat and the thrill of it gave Alexis a rush she had not felt in years. His calloused fingertips traipsed along the skin of her thighs, traveling downward until he reached the only part of her that remained warm. Her panties were thoroughly soaked and he thumbed at her thoughtfully, a shiver coursing through her at his touch. The knife dropped from his teeth and into one of his hands in a careful, educated motion. He looked up at her and their eyes met again while he felt a twitch in his eye. He was feeling something akin to enragement at the thought of anyone else knowing her in such an intimate manner. That should have been him. Had he been too blinded by the thought of power to see the value of her companionship? 

This time the sharpened end of the blade took to her skin and was ghosted dangerously down her thigh. Had she moved a muscle, he surely would have cut her open whether he meant to or not. The cool steel followed the same path that his hand had, reaching her pantyline and knicking the slightest tear in the side before he thought of something that may suit him better. With that same extreme precision, he slit her underwear along the slit of her cunt. The feeling of the knife that close to her bits scared her shitless, but the movement was so smooth she had hardly noticed until he had finished. 

Blade still in hand, he undid his own pants and freed himself from the tactical wear he never seemed to be seen out of. Krauser’s cock was half hard, the sight of her exposed in this dangerous place alone enough to arouse him. His hand was back over her and his middle finger rode up the slickness of her pussy though even as her warmth encased his finger he did not dare treat her with an entrance. Instead, ensuring she was parted well enough, he forced himself inside of her. It all but took the wind from her lungs the moment he did; her wetness made the transition seamless but nothing had ever prepared her for the full feeling of his cock inside of her to the hilt. Her muscles clenched and tightened around him and a heavy sigh was followed by her head falling back slightly, mouth hanging half-open and eyes lidded as she looked up to him. 

“Missed me and yet you let another man have you. What a joke.” 

His first few thrusts were rough, quite possibly all he could muster with his strength and Alexis felt herself simply ragdoll in his grip as her back met with the floor. What had been a strange sensation before had suddenly felt … good. Unlike they had ever had before. Her fingers weakly locked into the grate as he fucked her in a way that could only be described as mercilessly, any attempt to move herself was met with that same dull end of his blade and she lost so many of her thoughts in the motions she fell into, his thrusts meeting - no, colliding - with bucks of her hips. She wanted to grab onto him and embrace him but she was at his mercy at that moment. Something she loved and something she knew was what she had been missing all this time. Her eyes fell completely shut and wordless moans toppled from the nonsense that she attempted to vocalize from her brain. Their connection and their motions were feral in the way that there were no limits and nothing there to stop them. 

Krauser’s free hand was holding one of her hips but temptation led it up to grab a handful of her tits, soft and malleable in his hold. He teased her nipple well enough to elicit another gasp from her and a chuckle from him. The feeling of being so in control was the sort of excitement he had left her in the first place for. Being so powerful over another person was his reason for existing. Carnal relations were certainly not comparable to the feeling of a bioweapon strengthening every fiber of his being, but they came close enough that for that moment, his mission was forgotten. He slammed into her at a pace he hardly understood how he kept up with. Mostly silent during these types of exchanges, he found himself grunting and with his breath catching in his throat. He had not done this with anyone during the years he had been missing, not even out of desperation. This was not because he had remained faithful, but because all other pleasure had been abandoned in pursuit of his ultimate goal. He would not let anything stop him, but Alexis… She was another story entirely. 

She on the other hand, completely brain-scrambled by everything she was feeling, had no words and was instead a mess of sounds, pants, and whines. They moved in tune with one another, almost on a higher plane than they had ever been before. Something about their bond and the danger around them, even the thought of their missions with opposite goals and how they were betraying both sides, made this even more exhilarating. Krauser was approaching his climax dangerously fast and she could feel his hold on her tightening, the cool metal of his knife against her adding to everything that was going on. He had not cut her, but kept that dull end ever close to her most sensitive bits, threatening to do it if she were to move in anyway he disliked. 

With a few final thrusts he came, releasing himself inside of her. He pressed the knife against her as he did so, only pressure applied to her throat for a few moments as he dipped his head. His eyes shut and he inhaled slowly and deeply when he was through, pulling out of her and sitting back. He was still hard and she was in a daze, relaxing against the grate that finally felt warm against her instead of like a freezing and unforgiving metal bed. It was easy to forget herself in their reunion and when he spoke, she could never say no to him. There were a lot of conflicting emotions approaching that she would have to deal with following Ashley’s disappearance and what they had just done here, but something told her she was not going to even have the brain to give it a detailed analysis for a while.

The both of them jumped and Alexis scrambled to cover herself when the two of them both heard a bullet ricochet off of one of the pipes along the wall. Nothing burst or leaked, but someone else was there. Adjusting himself, Krauser’s knife took proper form in his hand and he stood, turning his head to crack his neck. She curled up, hands covering what they could while her clothes sat, partial slashes in all of them. He stood there as if nothing had happened just a few moments ago, tense and in combat stance as he observed his surroundings. The source of the sound revealed itself not too long after, a slender figure surfacing from the shadows on a ledge above them.


	3. Chapter 3

“Quite a performance. Trying some new tactics to fulfill your end of the deal, I see.” 

Ada Wong stood, gun slipped from her thigh holster and trained on Krauser as she walked slowly from one end of the ledge to the other. He sneered at his supposed associate, gripping so hard on the handle of his blade that Alexis could hear the material of his gloves wheeze under the pressure. 

“If it isn’t the bitch in the red dress. You’ve got no reason to be here.” 

“You do… But it seems it’s not the right reason.” 

“We’ve already established we work in different ways. I don’t trust you and I  _ don’t  _ want you interfering with my work. We both know you’re on borrowed time here.” 

“Maybe so… But you’ll be right behind me if you keep this up.” 

The glare of the red light from Ada’s gun was momentarily pinpointed right into Alexis’ eyes and she shut them, Krauser stepping in front of her to block it. Ada smirked at him from above and his expression remained unchanging. They both knew she was right, but he would be the last to admit it. He drew his arm back and slung the knife in Ada’s direction. Had her heel not struck it clean out of the air it surely would have hit its mark. She watched it tumble through the air and land tip first into the grate. The two met eyes and Ada shrugged. 

“Careful. Don’t bite off more than you can chew.” 

She was gone like the wind, tactful as usual and as Krauser came down for a landing back on the first level, he grunted. His knife was in his hand again and he was over to Alexis equally fast. Neither of them said a thing as he hiked her up from the ground with one arm, throwing her over his shoulder. He carried her away, dropping down another level in the facility with a thud, landing so that he would take most of the impact of the fall. She couldn't help but to wonder where they were headed, but dared not ask after an encounter like that. She had met Ada Wong a number of times and had known her to be sneaky and never quite clear with her intentions. The pieces started to fall together, however, as Alexis replayed the conversation in her head. Ada worked for Umbrella. The two seemed to be on… Working terms. Not close, hardly even acquaintances, but enough to have a substantial conversation.

The only disconnect was that Krauser wanted this sample for himself, not to return to Umbrella. It seemed he wanted to continue to obtain the benefits of the mutations. She didn’t know how that was going to work, especially after she had seen what another variant of bioweapon had done on the mission to South America. She wasn’t particularly thrilled about the idea of him turning into this big hulking monster, especially because of all that she had seen thus far. It was impossible to think of him as a mutant the way Salazar had transformed before her very eyes… Not even just impossible, it was scary. 

She had lost herself in her thoughts again and missed the entirety of their trek, though when she looked around she realized that she was in the doorway of a room. The place was essentially a metal box, there were a few things set up inside to make it into a sort of bedroom and she spotted a bed in the corner made of crates and what looked like tarps. She figured this must have been where he kept himself when he was not working. 

A large and heavy metal door was shut behind them and the lock wrenched one way before Krauser went in any further, setting her down on that makeshift, tarp bed. It was not the best bed she had ever sat in, but it was a lot more comfortable than it looked. He worked to strip himself of his shirt and gear, guard never down but placated for the time being. His shirt was thrown to the side and gear placed there less carelessly. The last thing he needed was to survive a blast from the fucking grenades he used and go searching for her remains in the rubble. He’d just gotten her back. He shook free of that thought, ever the pessimist since his accident despite how things were looking up for him here. 

Alexis traced a few of his scars when he was near, keen eyes finding and telling the difference between the new ones and the old. His line of work left him with too many scars and injuries to count, but he had always come back stronger and worked harder for it. He lived for it. Momentarily, he ran his fingers through her hair tenderly, his normally awkward and rough demeanor softened in the moment they shared. He was still put off by the idea of her with someone else, but he had a feeling now that she knew he was here, it wouldn’t happen again. He was not sure what love was or how it felt, especially considering that no one had ever really loved him, but he was smitten with her and he could only assume that’s what it was. 

Among the sap and the phantasmagorical thinking, he remembered that he was still hard. Pathetic. She probably knew it too, yet when he looked down at her she was taken with his body and leaning into his hand that hovered near the side of her head. He wanted relief but had no interest in using his ‘bed’ for such a thing. The floor was one thing, but a bed made of garbage he had found around was another. If they were going to share a bed, it was going to be something a little more worth using than a heap of junk. He looked around and it was looking like he did not have many areas at his disposal, save for one. The corner of the room housed a few loose supply boxes and a full length mirror that hung on the wall. 

Krauser was not vain and did not often care to keep up appearances, but after the toll his work had taken on his body he was equally fascinated with himself. With the changes he had undergone since his first dose of the Plagas and the scarring he had endured over numerous fights and missions over the past two years... He was a different person, it was like looking at a stranger compared to who he used to see in the mirror when he was in basic training so many years ago. Someone that even Alexis had never known. 

He turned suddenly toward her but instead of making a mad dash for their next move, he simply hoisted her off of the bed and carried her over to that corner. His idea was shaping slowly but it would come to fruition and he had a feeling he would be satisfied with the outcome. She watched him, adjusting her glasses as she spotted the mirror. With no given context, she wondered what it was there for and touched it gingerly when she was close enough. Her own reflection was a sight to behold, disheveled and nearly naked in his arms. 

Alexis was lowered to her feet in front of that mirror and they made eye contact through it, Krauser’s voice rumbling from behind her in a low whisper to bring her hands back behind her. She did so and he took hold of both her wrists, pushing a little so that she was bent forward and facing her own reflection. She found her wrists bound by something she had not seen him grab. His other, now free, hand lengthened the cut in her panties in a motion she hardly felt until the garment fell off of her entirely, the waistband severed and a renewed greeting from the cold air brushing against her inner thighs and exposed warmth. 

She watched him in the reflection and he was entirely focused on her, the sight before him. Eventually, she glanced over her shoulder to see what he was up to. Taking notice of this, he took her by the hair and redirected her gaze back to the mirror. She hadn’t much time to formulate a thought before she felt his hand between her thighs, his body radiating the heat that hers lacked. He touched her, teased her, explored her the way he had not taken the time to do with care before. The way he used to touch her. With her arms bound, there was not much she could do other than squirm a little against his fingers, wanting more but keeping quiet and letting him figure himself out. 

Inching her legs further apart, Krauser undid his pants again to keep his cock from continuing to strain against them. It was painful and he was even harder the moment he pressed his tip against her entrance and felt the constriction before he had even entered. She was begging him, or, well, her body was begging for him to move forward. He brought his hand up again to cusp her jaw, the two fingers he had teased her with hooking into her mouth as he held her in place, keeping her facing the both of them in the mirror and watching herself. An all access pass to exactly what he had seen when he fucked her before, her eyes widening a little as he slipped his cock in from behind while she stood there. She swore she could feel her knees weakening again and they had hardly moved. 

A moan dribbled past his fingers still curled behind her lips and a warmth spread inside of her stomach. She could have called it butterflies, though those butterflies scattered as soon as Krauser drew back and thrusted into her. Standing, this felt different, and a higher pitched moan was mewled from her as she balled her hands into fists, the both of them still bound tightly behind her. 

“This is the kind of thing you like, don’t you?” His voice came to her, strained as he picked up his pace. She could not answer, just allowing her eyelids to flutter and her body to feel everything that was happening between them. “Being fucked… Like some kind of whore. Isn’t that it? Is this what you got up to while I was gone?” His questions were rhetorical, he was not expecting an answer and she hadn’t one to give him. Instead she watched the mirror, the clapping of their bare skin echoing slightly. Krauser, overcome, threw his knife with such force to the side that it embedded itself into the wall, his freed hand dipping below while the other still in her mouth tugged, urging her to pull back and straighten herself out. He still directed her chin down and she had an even fuller view of herself being ravaged. 

Her feet left the floor within seconds and in his grip she hung, legs instinctually wrapping around him from behind and that gave him even better leverage. He rammed into her as best he could while standing and supporting her weight, which was still considerably hard thanks to his strength. It was like being fucked in mid-air, something brand new and exciting. Reaching all new depths, so to speak. 

Leaning down only slightly, Krauser was able to reach her bindings with his teeth, tugging them free and allowing her back the use of her arms. She had not expected this and for a moment they hung at her sides. Flexing her fingers, she had the wherewithal to reach down and play with herself though it took no time at all for her to cum. She had been brought to the brink by him and this position alone, all of the excitement from their reunion manifesting itself into an amazing climax. She nearly bit down on his fingers in her release but instead gasped. The twitching and clenching muscles around his cock pushed Krauser over the edge and he soon followed, cummiing inside of her again and emphasizing his last few strokes. He leaned back against one of the sets of crates in the room and Alexis toppled over onto his chest, the both of them breathing heavily. Sweaty and exhausted, Krauser stared at the ceiling for a few moments while she turned herself over to lay on him. She curled up against him and for the first time since their encounter, he held her in a more tender embrace. 

Her guard less let down and more diminished completely, Alexis felt herself drifting off into sleep. The journey here had been strenuous enough, but what had just happened was the peak of it all. She was exhausted and even with less than comfortable accommodations, she was here again with him and that was one of her largest worries put to rest. Against all better judgement, he noticed she had dozed off and - only after scanning the area - he joined her. There were plenty of things to worry about and consider, but he had not allowed himself a moment to shelve it in… Well, in all his life. His entire being was centered around his career and once that was ended, he was focused entirely on fixing it and resurrecting his passions. He was always in danger. They both were. But in this moment, the both of them had nothing to think about, no mission to accomplish, no mystery to solve. 

Alexis awoke sometime later to find that Krauser had already gone. She was covered in what appeared to be an actual blanket, and the door was tightly shut. The silence was stiff, as if she had been there undisturbed for quite some time. With him disappearing again, she wondered if she would ever see him. She sat up, tucking the blanket around her and looking around for something to wear. Her clothes had been destroyed, left in tatters in the middle of that big room. But, her weaponry and such were laid out carefully on a table (made of crates, of course) against the wall. Beside this was a pile of clothes, all his. She could tell by the colors alone. 

Rising, her legs were shaky, but upon inspecting everything at the table, a note was left atop her attache case. Scratched into a paper scrap was Krauser’s messy handwriting. Cleaned, reloaded, organized. Take what you need. She looked to the door, as if maybe he would be waiting for her there. He wasn’t, but the fact that he had taken care to do all of this for her before his departure… She smiled to herself. He had been adamant for so long that he was not meant to integrate into regular society, but time and time again he broke barriers and proved himself wrong. He became stronger, developed himself more socially, even with all of the things he had done… Maybe he was meant to become a better person. She couldn’t tell the future, but she hoped deeply that the best things would come to him. 

She dressed slowly, almost resigned to the fact that he was not returning but still silently wishing. She packed her things, but among them she saw a few strange items she had not been carrying earlier. Three insignias, two clean but one hastily cleaned of some substance that appeared to be blood. Come to think of it, glancing to the note there seemed to be a few drops of it there too. Flipping it over she noticed another scribble. Simply the word ‘gate’ as well as a crude drawing of one of the insignias. She slowly nodded in understanding, realizing that what he had left behind was to help her find her sister. Perhaps it was his way of making things right. 

And maybe she would see him again one day. 


End file.
